Por favor esperame gege
by Jessisaylu
Summary: Han pasado 9 años desde que Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se conocieron. Ahora tras varios años sin tener ningún tipo de contacto, el destino parece querer volver a unirlos al hacerlos protagonistas de la serie "The Untamed". Sin embargo Xiao Zhan no parece recordar aquella promesa que una vez le hizo a un pequeño niño, el cual ahora ya ha crecido, y aun no puede olvidar al gege del cual


—¡Zhan gege! ¡Espera por favor!

Confundido, Xiao Zhan se voltea en medio de ese gran estacionamiento. Bastante cansado, estaba de camino a casa, después de todo había sido un largo día de audiciones. Al girarse, se quedó sorprendido, frente a su cara un gran ramo de flores rosas, que impedían que pudiera ver quien era esa pequeña persona que intentaba llamar su atención y evitar que se fuera.

—Son para ti, gege.

Xiao Zhan sonríe, sintiéndose un poco cohibido, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, sin saber que decir.

—Por favor gege, no te olvides de mí. Pronto seré mayor y te buscare…

Ante esa frase, el mayor solo puede sonreír. El que le hablaba era tan solo un niño, y pensando bien en sus palabras, le dice algo, algo que no puede recordar.

Agitado, abre los ojos. Había tenido ese extraño sueño de nuevo.

Estirando una de sus manos, toma su teléfono de su mesa de noche, suspirando. Mirando la hora de forma borrosa en su pantalla, apaga su alarma, sentándose a duras penas en su cama. Estirando su cuerpo, Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar mirar su copia del libro "Mo Dao Zu Shi" la cual había estado leyendo la noche anterior.

Tomando el libro junto a su teléfono, se levanta de la cama, caminando directamente a la cocina de su departamento. Era una mañana cálida de abril, y a pesar de lo temprano que era, Zhan Zhan no se sentía especialmente cansado. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo la novela, no era la primera vez que la leía, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, releyendo esta por tercera vez para intentar sentirse un poco mejor.

Dejando su móvil y su libro en uno de los mesones de su cocina, camina su refrigerador, decidiendo tomar algo ligero. Aquella mañana seria su primer encuentro con todo el elenco de su nueva serie, habían algunos actores en la producción con los que ya había tenido contacto en el pasado, y también tenía al productor el cual se había vuelto gran amigo suyo en esos días, por lo que esperaba realmente el poder conocerlos a todos.

Tomando cereal y fruta de su refrigerador, camina a la mesa central de su cocina, dispuesto a comer. Estirando uno de sus brazos, toma el libro y lo lleva consigo, notando lo ligeramente maltratada que estaba su portada, lo había leído bastante esos meses, por lo que el libro no estaba tan nuevo. Desde que uno de sus amigos le había hablado para hacer un casting, supo que tenía una gran oportunidad.

Sabía que no estaba en un muy buen momento, su manager lo había abandonado hace un par de semanas, y aunque había hablado innumerables veces con su agencia, aun no le habían asignado a nadie nuevo para ayudarlo. Hablando con amigos y familia, le habían recomendado demandar a la empresa para terminar su contrato y buscar una nueva agencia; no porque el lugar para el que trabajaba no le agradara, sino porque desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a sentir que era dejado de lado por otros artistas que recibían más ofertas, después de todo su carrera había estado un poco estancada antes de esa nueva serie.

Pero cuando un viejo amigo de otra producción le hablo de que una popular empresa de TV estaba realizando un "Live Action" de una nueva novela que comenzaba a llamar la atención, detuvo sus planes, ya que sabía que si demandaba a su agencia y terminaba su contrato, no podrían contratarlo en esa nueva producción, y perdería una gran oportunidad ¡Le ofrecían el papel del protagonista! Definitivamente no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño casting no oficial con el director de la serie para ser contratado, finalmente su mala racha de no conseguir nuevos trabajos había terminado, y podría volver a las cámaras con un papel que le gustaba. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los papeles difíciles, personajes malvados o con un pasado trágico; y fue esa preferencia la que lo llevo a enamorarse del papel de Wei Wu Xian.

Lo primero que le dijeron en su agencia antes de firmar el contrato fue lo más obvio: era una novela BL. Eso a Xiao Zhan no le molestaba, es decir, sabia sobre la censura de su país, lo que lo mantenía un poco más tranquilo respecto a ciertas escenas fuertes de la novela; y aun si le hubieran pedido hacer escenas de besos o toques un poco más personales con la persona que haría de Lan Zhan, tampoco le importaría mucho. Él se consideraba un profesional, y si para hacer su trabajo debía besarse con otro chico, lo haría.

Hasta firmar el contrato, no había leído el libro ni había visto nada referido a la serie. Pero al recibir el guion y leer el libro, se volvió otro fan de la historia. Se sintió un poco estafado al ver que habían hecho cambios realmente importantes en la línea temporal y con ciertas escenas en el guion, escenas que realmente hubiera querido actuar, pero que entendía que eran imposibles de realizar. Aun así se sentía emocionado, había muchas cosas que quería grabar, y planeaba dar su mejor esfuerzo para interpretar al gran Patriarca Yiling.

Abriendo el libro en la página en la que se había quedado, lee en silencio, mientras come su simple desayuno. A veces no podía evitar sonrojarse al leer algunas de las cosas ahí escritas, después de todo al recibir el papel de Wei Ying había comenzado a identificarse con el personaje, y cuando este era tratado de una forma "especial" por el tan popular Lan Zhan, lo sentía como si fuera el mismo el que era tratado de esa manera.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír. Había tenido varias relaciones en su vida, pero nunca había sentido ese tipo de trato especial con ninguna de ellas.

"Debe ser genial tener un Lan Zhan en tu vida" Piensa sintiéndose divertido, mientras sigue pasando las hojas.

Terminando de comer, cierra el libro y decide prepararse para su reunión. No se pone algo demasiado llamativo, después de todo, ese sería el primer contacto que tendrían entre todos los actores de la producción, y no habían ensayos como tal, solo una reunión normal y tranquila para convivir un poco.

Cuando ya está listo, le manda un mensaje al chofer de su agencia, y en el tiempo en el que este llega, asea su casa, preparando también una mochila en la cual metió sus cosas personales y el libro. Cuando el chofer finalmente llega, cierra bien su departamento y baja a las puertas de su edificio para dirigirse a donde sería la recepción de la producción. Mirando por una de las ventanas del coche distraído, no puede evitar fijarse en una florería la cual aún estaba cerrada, pero en la cual se podían ver varias flores color rosa pertenecientes a la temporada en los mostradores.

Es entonces cuando su mente viaja al extraño sueño que tuvo ese día. Era un sueño que tenía algunas veces, pero parecía como un recuerdo fragmentado, algo que no podía recordar bien; después de todo, una de las tantas cosas que tenía en común con Wei Ying era su poca capacidad para recordar bien las cosas. Prefiriendo no pensar en eso, vuelve a tomar el libro de su mochila, decidiendo leerlo hasta llegar al lugar de la recepción.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta, pensativo. Aún no había conocido al actor que haría de su "esposo", sabía que era un actor joven con el cual había coincidido en un programa de variedades, pero ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre.

"Espero que nos llevemos tan bien como se llevan Lan Zhan y Wei Ying" Pensó sonriendo un poco, para luego seguir leyendo.


End file.
